FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a transmitting and receiving apparatus based on the frequency hopping spread spectrum scheme and used for mobile communication in, for example, digital car telephones and portable telephones and more particularly, to this type of apparatus which is constructed so as to easily practice transmission power control aiming at countermeasures against fading.